The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name as ‘TWYAG0035’. The new variety originated from an open pollination made in Bogor, West Java, Indonesia between unknown individual plants of Aglaonema (species unknown). The new variety was discovered as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Bogor, West Java, Indonesia.
The new variety was created in Bogor, West Java, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. for two or more generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.